


Sirius

by lilyslove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Wolfstar again, about Sirius Black, read it please!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyslove/pseuds/lilyslove
Summary: Read to find out :)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> This is my apology for not posting my fic in like AGES! Sorry!

Eleven year old Sirius Black gets his Hogwarts letter and he is ecstatic, skating around Grimmauld Place, showing it to his brother (who looks gloomy), earning a few glares and swear words from his mother. _She_ is the reason he’s so happy to go, to escape from this horrible, pathetic place. But he’s sad to leave his dear brother behind. Don’t worry, he says to him as the train leaves, you’ll be back next year, and I’ll be waiting as your older brother, and hugs him. On the train, he meets a hyper, fidgety boy with glasses, messy hair and a crooked smile. That boy is James Potter, the boy who would become his _reason to live_ after some time. The Sorting Hat is on his head, not Slytherin, not Slytherin, the boy wishes and so he is listened to. Gryffindor! The hat screams as the Hall looks in disbelief, a Black in Gryffindor? At the boy’s dormitories, he comes to know Kingsley Shacklebolt, a tough guy who is strong and kind at the same time, Peter Pettigrew, the boy with mousy hair, sarcasm and shyness, and Remus Lupin. Sirius just cannot seem to get his eyes off him as he takes in his light brown hair which falls to his eyes which look too tired for an eleven year old. A second year Sirius skives off classes, carefree and cocky already. James, Remus and Peter are his best mates and he likes them a lot although James is the closest, the only one to whom Sirius shares his secrets, his dark family with their dumb beliefs and the abuse he and his brother go through. The boy gasped as he heard this, fists clenching and teeth baring. How can they do this to their own sons? James asks angrily and a small laugh escapes Sirius. Oh how little you know James Potter, he thinks sadly. And then he just can’t seem to get why and where Remus goes once a month. He says his mother his ill but Sirius knows it’s a lie. _A complete, utter lie._ At the end of the year, the sandy haired boy finally opens up, telling them he is a werewolf, shakily and Sirius knows he is about to cry. So he hugs his friend, telling him they won’t care if he is a secret giant or something as long as he’s a Marauder. James and Peter do the same, and Remus almost cries, not able to believe that they’ve accepted him as a werewolf and friend. A thirteen year old Sirius Black gets in a fight with his mother over his choice of friends. A blood traitor, a wimp and a half blood, she scoffs, doesn’t he have any real friends? He gave them enough disgrace being sorted into Gryffindor, wasn’t that enough? To add on that, Regulas acting indifferent towards Sirius, ignoring and not talking to him. The boy expected this, Sirius in Gryffindor and Regulas in Slytherin. But Sirius doesn’t bother, thinking he’ll come around soon, but he _doesn’t_. Third year Marauders, thinking about Remus’ furry problem and how to help them. Animagus, James suddenly announces looking triumphant. Remus disagrees, saying that they’ll get in trouble but Sirius thinks it’s a great idea. Let’s do this, he says to James and Peter. So they search for books, ask teachers, doing absolutely _anything_ to become one. It will take time, but they will do it, no matter what. Sirius in third year becomes a hot topic as the whole castle recognizes how handsome he is, hollow cheekbones, graceful hair, pink lips and an incredible sense of fashion. This sent the girls after him. His first kiss is awkward with Demi Goaling as they fumble around, pressing some small kisses and Sirius vows to become a good kisser. He goes out with multiple girls, practicing and doing, kissing and something else, but his heart hasn’t landed on anyone. _Yet._ A fourteen year old Sirius Black smoking with Peter and James with him, thinking about the war even though it isn’t that serious yet, as he declares to his friends. So pranking became their new hobby (along with snogging of course), and the Marauders were infamous all over Hogwarts. Four minds brew together and made the Marauders Map, a whole design of Hogwarts and what not. Along with James’ Invisibility Cloak, they’re a whole mood and even Dumbledore enjoys it, smiling at them slightly. Though the Evans girl isn’t impressed, Sirius can tell who his best mate is obsessed with. She’s so beautiful, James says as Sirius smirks. Sirius notices Remus looking at him strangely and wonders what it is about. And so he can’t help noticing his eyes and how they crinkle when he laughs, mouth pressed in a thin line as he concentrates on studying, whipping his hair whenever they come in front of his eyes. This is weird, I shouldn’t be thinking these things, Sirius says, slapping himself mentally. They are still trying for an Animagus and he passes the classes with flying colors. Fifth year turns out to be a _wonderful_ year as they finally turn Animagus, James a stag, Peter a rat and Sirius a big, black dog. So they _finally_ run around with Remus at night, controlling him, and the werewolf is most comforted by the dog. Minnie, Professor McGonagall is his best one yet, helping them and being warm. He once accidently called her ‘Mum’ in class but she didn’t mind, replying all the same. Girls still run after him but he isn’t interested. His eyes and mind wanders off to a certain Remus Lupin, and the way he is considerate and kind, and the way he stares at Sirius is intense. What is this unresolved tension? Sirius thinks as he catches Remus staring at him. He blushes as Remus sees Sirius and turns away, talking to James hurriedly. Sixth year is here. Sirius is finally aware of the war. And his abusive family. He has had _enough_ of their attitude with them. So when he and his ‘mother’ have a fight, she uses the Cruciatus on him which causes him to run away, without a proper goodbye to Regulas. Sirius doesn’t care. He reaches out to the Potters who help him, support him and Euphemia Potter calls him her ‘own son’ which flatters the boy. He forgets about his own ‘family’. Hogwarts is a mess. Sirius realizes he’s not into girls, no no, he is _definitely_ into boys. Maybe a certain boy named Remus Lupin who causes butterflies in his stomach when he so much as glances at him. I like him, he thinks, a happy sensation appearing. But he isn’t sure if his crush likes him back. So he gets closer to him, causing small physical actions between them. And one day, on Sirius birthday, he kisses the werewolf. _He kisses Remus freaking Lupin._ And he kisses him back all the same, moving his lips, and intervening their hands. Sirius loves it, and when they break apart, breathlessly, flustered and red, Remus asks him out. They both come out of the closet. It’s his last year at Hogwarts, his last year at his true home. They’ll be fighting in a war soon and Sirius knows. He gets closer to Lily Evans as she and Prongs have started dating. Remus is as sweet as ever and Sirius _loves him._ But he isn’t going to say that soon because he’s afraid, afraid Remus won’t love him back. He notices Peter acting weird, James all serious, and lovestruck. It’s his last day at Hogwarts and he wants to cry but he doesn’t; he remains strong and happy. It’s his last hour at Hogwarts and so Sirius confesses his love to Remus. Remus stares at him for a moment, before locking him in a heated kiss, saying he loves him back, of course he does. So Sirius doesn’t cry, he laughs, as the camera clicks, taking a picture where his best mate, boyfriend and other best friend stand, arms around each other, living their last moment as innocent teenagers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: whengreenmeetsbrown


End file.
